Our comeback
by MaxxusDrago
Summary: "How the did we end up there?". Watch as the kids are trying to remember what happened when they appeared at the pizzeria. I'll also wait for FNAF 3 to come out, so my story doesn't go non-canonly. R&R If you have anything to tell!
1. Welcome to my tale

**Our comeback**

_**A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! That's all I have to say. Let's dive right in!**_

"No,no,no,no,no! Why didn't I warn them of this?! Why am I so stupid?! I just I hope I get there in time!" I said as I was dashing down the corridor as fast as he could. I had hoped his friends would still be alive. The situation was grave, and I didn't want to lose my friends at the point they were now. When I got there, I noticed I was too late. All his 4 friends were dead. And next to hem was this man. Suddently, the door closed behind me, and there was no escape from that room and from that man. "Someone help me!" I shouted. It was no use. No living soul could save me in that tragic moment where I died. I don't blame anyone. The room had iron doors and thick walls, and the cameras weren't recording back then (I know, it's weird). Since I was 9 at the time I was terrified. My friends were dead right in front of me. My best friends. And I didn't had a clue of who I really was. No one does in that age. My final memory as a human was of being afraid and then feel pain, as I was stabbed in my stomach. The man that killed me was crazy. and I mean CRAZY. He was laughing as if we where his entertaiment. But now, he is really scared of us. We grew stronger. We discovered that the world isn't a peaceful nor happy place. This world is a big mess and it's violent. We had to get used to violence. And that man didn't think the events would go against him. And against his inicial reason. And the beggining of those events is what I wanna tell to you all. We are still fighting against his forces. We need your help.

But I can't tell them tonight. It's alredy 6 A.M. I'll tell our history to you tomorrow. And then, you'll see our comeback. Hope you enjoyed this little preview of my story. Don't forget to be here again at least at 11:50 P.M.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know thorough a review! I woeld like if you could share this with your friends. Oh! It's alredy 11:30 P.M.? I need to go talk to him ASAP! So until tomorrow!**_

_**-MaxxusDrago**_


	2. The kids

**Our comeback**

_**A/N: Hello again to my 12 viewers and 11 visitors!(What's the diference? I would like to know). I'm back with a new chapter, and it gives more information on the children! Did you guys enjoy it? Please, let me know through a review! The designs of the characters will be on the cover image. OK, on with the story!**_

* * *

"'Hey! Wake up, Ian!' Ian woke up on the floor, for some reason and looked at his best friend, Tristen. 'Oh, hey Tristen, why was I sleeping on the floor?' 'I don't know. We found you here, laying and decided to wake you up'. That's when Ian realised that Tristen wasn't alone. With him were Jade, Robert and James, and all of them were also Ian's friends. And then It hit Ian almost like a truck. He was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The place he liked going sometimes, but not like, every single day of his life. He would go to the place from week to week. But something was off. Ian had gone to hte pizzeria the day before today. So what was he doing there? What were his friends doing there? 'Hey guys, why are we here?' 'I don't know' Robert said 'But what I do know is thst we are in the employes only eoom, and I don't know how'. This made all of them really tense, because they were suddently in a place they alredy where one day ago, and didn't know HOW they ended up in that room. James decided to see if there was any escape route for them, but didn't find any. They then decided to bang on the door to see if someone heard them and opened the door. It worked. A medium-sized man opened the door very quickly, to the surprise of the children. He then said in a alarmed and scaried tone: 'Follow me, quickly! You're all in danger!' The kids decided to follow him and realised, running through the corridors of the pizzeria, that it was nightime. They followed the guard to the security office, instead of the main door. He then closed the two doors in the office and kept checking on a camera feed and pressing a button. When he calmed down a little, he said: 'What are you all doing here? How did you get in at night?' Tristen then said: 'We didn't sneak in, we where unconscious in the employes only room. I was the first one to wake up' The guard then said: 'Look, it's 5 A.M. so I'm almost ot of my shift, and the doors won't drain enough power to shut the energy down tonight. I'll take you guys with me, and you tell me where each one of you live, ok?' They all nodded. When 6 A.M. came, the guard fully relaxed and said: 'Oh! I forgot to tell my name! It's Fritz Smith. What are your names?' After they told their names, Fritz said: 'Ok then. So you are Ian, Tristen, Jade, Robert and James. I'm gonna take you all to your houses, and if you have any questions, you can come here any day. I'll be here from 9 P.M. to 6 A.M.' With that said, Fritz left each one in their respective home and left. Little did the kids know that this was the beggining of all the events that followed up to that one." 6 A.M. bell goes off "Well, at least I could tell you the beggining of the story. I'll tell more tomorrow. Until 12 P.M. "

* * *

_**A/N: So, did you enjoy the second chapter? Let me know through a review. Oh, it's only 10 P.M., but I gotta go! I'll tell more of his story tomorrow!**_


	3. How did we got there?

_**A/N: Hello! I'm back after three days! Sorry for the lack of updates, I promised (secretly) that I would update everyday, but I had my share of troubles that made me update later than usual. I'll explain later why. This chapter tells more about the kids and their strong points.**_

* * *

"Hey, do you guys know how we ended up there in the pizzeria?" Ian said. "I don't know Ian, all I know is that the last thing I remember was going out of my house, blacking out and then I woke up in the employees room" Tristen said. "It was the same with us" Jade said. "Maybe someone put us tere at night". "But who would it be, why would he do ot and how would nobody notice what he did?" Robert asked. "I don't know how he did it. All I know is that he is good and that we have something special to him, and he'll try to take from us at Freddy's." James finished. They were playing until Ian brought the subject above up. They continued to play, all the while thinking about what had happened. After this event, they started to pay doble the attencion they normally paid to everything. Ian loved the books of Sherlock Holmes, and was starting to learn his methods. He didn't learn much, but he did recognize if the person was a man or woman depending on what they left behind. In the employees room, he found a footprint a a piece of paper, but it was burnt down. Looking closer at the footprint, he found out it was a classy shoe of a man. This was Ian's strong point. He observed everything and formulated plans quickly. Tristen was strong and knew how to fight really well. Jade was really creative, and could create anything from everything. Robert was fast and knew how to convince people because of his good knowledge of the vocabulary. James was more quiet, and was silent on his feet, so he could sneak past anyone, and be in a room without anyone noticing him there. It was lke he could teleport! But, even with those abilities, they didn't had much friends. People though they were out of normal, and kept distance. They didn't care what people though. They had each other, and they were happy with that. 6 A.M. bell rings "So one more night has gone. At least I could tell what I wanted to. Come here at the same time, because every second is precious in the situation we find ourselves right now. So until tomorrow... Ian"

* * *

_**A/N: Hey! I had trouble while writing this because I had hear our recorded interview all over again, pass it to paper and then pass it to the computer. Oh, and Ian is my name, he is referring to me, not to the Ian in the story. It's still 5 A.M., so maybe I'll be able to post another chapter today. I'll see you all later!**_


	4. Ian's father and mother

_**Hey! I'm back (again!). I don't have much to say. so let's get into the new chapter!**_

* * *

"I don't know how you all got here in the middle of the night, all I know is that you scared the living earth out of me!" Fritz Smith said. "Mr. Fritz, are there weird things happening here at the pizzeria?" Robert asked. Fitz thought a bit then said: "Yes. There are weird people wandering in and out of the pizzeria, and they make me fell unconfortable. The weirdest one being a guy completely in purple, even his skin is purple! And also, he has completely white eyes. The animatronics are also weird at night. They have to wander around, so their servos woudn't lock up. They were walking around and talking with me before, but one night, about 2 weeks ago, Bonnie stopped at the door and screamed at me. I closed the door, and kept them out of the office since then. I told he staff, and they started paying me double if I kept working, and I accepted." After this long narrative, and some seconds of silence, Ian asked: "Does that mean that the pizzeria is getting dangerous?" "I would say yes, it's getting dangerous around here" "And does that mean that WE are in danger? I think you know why I'm asking this. The animatronics coud've gotten us if you didn't hear us." Fritz thought for a while, becoming very serious: "I am not sure, but I would say yes. If you need anything, I'll be here. One more thing: The staff doesn't like children that much, so they probably won't hear anything you have to say. It's getting late. You should go now." They were all leaving, until Ian turned around and asked: "Fritz, do you think we should tell what's happening to our parents? They normally don't hear us." Fritz then said: "Yes, you should, even if they don't hear you." He then went to his office, leaving the kids thinking. They all decided to tell they parents what was happening, most of them receiving the awnser they expected: "You're just imagining things, son/daughter." The only ones that heard their kid were Ian's parents. They were different from the "normal" parents. They would hear every word the person said to them, analyze it, THEN give their awnser. "Son, I understood your problem, and I think you are in danger" Ian's father said. His mother then said: "I think I know who might be doing this, Ian." "Who do you think it is then, mom?" "I think it is the completely purple man Fritz told you about. He is being watched by the police a while now, but they only found out that he found a dead child In FredBear's family dinner 5 years ago, claiming a man came in a car, murdered the child, then left. They coudn't find anyone responsible for the act, so they started suspecting about him, but they didn't find anything that would make him guilty, but are still keeping an eye out for him." Ian's father then said: "Son, I think it's time you learn how to defend yourself. I will teach you more tomorrow and hen you can train with your friends and tell them what I told you. One more thing: this world that we live in is not peaceful." 6 A.M. bell rings "I am actually surprised how much I told you tonight. I am also happy you are interested in my story. Most people think we are just robots. You are different. You started to take interest when you saw me talking on the voice I am using now, not my robotic one. I have to go. Tell your readers a little and vague hint about me. Also, you and Ian are really similar, though you aren't him."

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, I am actually writing really fast. It's still 7 P.M.! I think I will have time for a new chapter. Also, the hint is that he has ears.**_


	5. The Purple Man

_**A/N: See? I told you I would upload a new chapter today. You're a natural at waiting! Now, Let's, uh, go to the chapter, ok?**_

* * *

"Thanks Ian and Tristen, for helping me learn how to fight!" James said. He didn't know how to fight until now. Ian and Tristen trained him the whole day, and he learned a lot. "anything for you, James." Tristen replied. "I think we should teach Jade before Robert, if that's OK for you" "No problem, Tris. She really needs to learn how to defend herself." Robert said. After Jade finished her training, it was Robert's turn. He was the fastest to learn. They trained all day, at Tristen's place. They then fought against each other to train. Ian would observe his enemy and quickly detect their weak spot, mostly fighting back. But he wasn't tha strong. Tristen was more rough and strong, but he was reckless. Jade was more slow and acrobatic, but she was not really resistent. Robert was fast and could dodge really well, but he did miss a lot of his attacks. James was more calm and focused, but would attack in a wrong way, hurting himself. After that, they all went against Tristen's father, and they found out that together, they were hard to beat as a team. A week later, they went to Freddy's and went to chat with Fritz, telling about their ways and that they were going to teach him. "Guys, I know how to fight longer than you all. I also knowhow to use a taser, though you guys don't need to learn how to use it yet. Also, the day-shift guard is my friend, so he'll help you with anything you need." "Fritz, my parents analyzed everything I said to them, and suspect that the person pulling the strings is the purple guy." "Yes, I thought about that possibility and it seems that he really is the one pulling the strings. He doesn't have any friends, and he looks like a serial killer. You should watch out with ANYTHING you say to him, if he ever decides to chat with you." They then saw him enter the pizzeria, and he kept his gaze at them, without talking with anyone. Ian noticed this and told his friends like if he was arguing with them who was the best Ninja Turtle. They then called Ian's parents on the telephone, so they would form a plan. They decided to outwit him. When they left the pizzeria, the purple man followed them. Fritz was with the kids. They all went to the park, and hid, except Fritz who said bye beforehand, in a place the purple man wouldn't find them. It worked. They all left with Ian's parents, leaving a very confused purple man behind. But deep down, they knew this wasn't the last time they would see him... 6 A.M. bell rings "Another well spent night. So now, you finally know how they met the purple man. I'll see you tomorrow, same time. Also, I wanna thank your readers for being interested in my story. I have to go."

* * *

_**A/N: I agree with him. Last time I saw, the story had 46 views. Today, it has 96! I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading my and his story. it's alredy 10 ., I should get going. Until next time!**_


End file.
